europabarbarorumfandomcom-20200214-history
Eleutheroi (Galatia)
Galatikoi Kluddolon (Galatian Shortswordsmen) The Kluddolon (Klud-oh-lon; "Sword Bearers") make up a light levy of Galatian warriors. They are young, and fairly unreliable due to this. However, they part of the common levies that accompany Galatian chiefs; as such, mercenary Galatians would be accompanied by many men of this class of warrior. They are used as light, mobile warriors to hit in short strikes, or used on flanks. They were also historically used to break phalanxes. Historically, Galatian mercenaries were very popular with any who could afford to hire them, and were also reputed as maruaders. The shortswordsmen were a valuable part of a Galatian force; they would be used to get under a phalanx and gut it before heavier soldiers would enter the breach and cut down the spearmen from within. As such, the seemingly very light, weak infantry could be a very feared part of a Galatian force. Their name is a from the Galatian Celtic; a form of Gallic with very overt Greek influences. Galatikoi Kuarothoroi (Galatian Heavy Spearmen) The Kuarothoroi were superb Galatian warriors that often fought for Pontos and Pergamon. Kuarothoroi are elite heavy spearmen recruited from among the Galatian tribes near the Pontic border. They form the vanguard of the shock infantry of both nations, and are well able to give a good account of themselves. They are armed and armoured to the teeth and are well able to serve as a disciplined and nearly fanatic shock infantry. They carry long spears and wield large shields which make them ideal flankers in the situation that they are deployed against phalanx units. Other than this, Kuarothoroi are well able to attack and defend against various types of soldiers, putting them among the most versatile heavy infantry. They are particularly deadly against cavalry. A smart commander will place these armoured troops where the battle is likely to be the hardest fought. Historically, Kuarothoroi were among the most 'Hellenized' of the Galatian warrior class and many took Greek or Persian wives and settled in new homelands on rich estates won by their superb military service to either nation. Their name derived from the Greek name kouros-kouretes which means young men of fighting age and therefore warriors. Galatikoi Lavotuxri (Galatian Heavy Cavalry) The Lavotuxri are cavalrymen, made up of young Galatian nobles and aristocrats of military age. They fight in the same manner as Gallic cavalry in Western Europe, although they wear tunics of brighter colors to better stand the Anatolian heat. They are equipped with Gallic-style chain mail, Gallic helmets and large round shields. They also carry Celtic longswords and spears. Their horses, if not stolen are imported from the steppes north the Pontos Euxine, Armenia or even Media. The Lavotuxri are good medium cavalry, well able to do their part on the battlefield as long as they are used in that role. Historically, the Lavotuxri were skilled cavalrymen and could often be found in service to the Successor states, but were most prominent in the armies of Pergamon and Pontos. The wars of the Hellenistic monarchies provided ample opportunity for the Galatians to seek their fortunes as mercenaries, and they were highly sought after. From the time they crossed into Anatolia until the battle of Actium, Galatians were involved in almost every major battle and war in the eastern Mediterranean. Galatikoi Tindanotae The Tindanotae (Ten-dan-ot-ay; "Wild/Mad Men") are the product of the dying tradition of naked Celtic warriors. They are fierce, brave to the point of insanity, and able to break even well disciplined formations with a furious charge, preceded by javelins. The Tindanotae can stand well in a melee, and their appearance is known to shake even the most experienced warriors. It is not unusual for Tindanotae to stand and fight until they are all dead, or their enemies run off, killed, or captured. Historically, Galatia still had warriors who fought nude. These warriors were generally older, more experienced fighters, with fanatical or murderous attitudes. Many may well have been truly insane or psychotic. It was not unusual for the Tindanotae to be religious fanatics. They favored devotion to Heracles, or traditional Gallic war gods like Teutatis; later, in severely reduced numbers due to Roman domination, they would be generally Christian fanatics. It was not unusual for the Tindotae to carve a name or symbol on their own body representing their chosen god. This manner of self mutilation was also left over from bygone days of Gaul, when men would scar themselves to show their strength. Category:Eleutheroi